


Choke

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean takes care of Sam after fighting off a ghost.





	Choke

 

Sam’s hair was damp with sweat against his brow as he swung his iron pipe in the direction of the ghost. He missed, mainly from exhaustion from the fighting he’d been doing for the past fifteen minutes straight, but he had to keep going – he had to give Dean enough time to get in that coffin.

“Dean!” he yelled again, hoping that the urgency of his voice would help his brother to dig faster.

“Almost there, Sammy!” was the response, and that’s all Sam needed as encouragement to keep going.

With a new wind, Sam swung again, this time forcing the iron through the ghost, causing it to disappear. That was good and bad, seeing as it gave Sam a split second of a breather, which was good.

The bad was that the ghost reappeared behind him, pulling Sam into a choke hold.  Sam’s hands immediately went to the arm around his neck, doing his best to pull it away from his windpipe so he could breathe some air.

“Dean!” he choked, dark spots swimming in the air in front of him.  Sam hit at the arm, losing the fight as oxygen left his body.

“Got you, bitch!” he faintly heard before he was suddenly dropped to the ground, landing on all fours as he choked air back into his lungs.

He didn’t hear Dean come up to him over the sounds of his coughing, but he did feel Dean pulling Sam to his body, letting Sam’s back rest against Dean’s chest.  Dean wiped Sam’s hair from his forehead, running his fingers through the long locks, while his other arm wrapped around Sam’s chest, holding him close.

As Sam’s vision cleared, he saw flames leaping up from the grave Dean had dug up, and he sighed in relief. His hands moved to hold Dean’s arm, keeping his brother wrapped around him.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean’s voice asked softy in his ear, before he planted a kiss just below his earlobe.

Sam coughed once more as he nodded.  “Will be,” he responded, voice scratchy from the choke hold.  He felt Dean nod before he was being lifted up from the ground. Dean’s arm was around his waist and his was on Dean’s shoulders.

Together, they walked to the grave just as the flames were dying down.  “Good riddance,” Dean said to the bones, spitting into the hole for good measure.  Sam laughed at Dean’s attitude, before he stumbled away for a shovel.  

“Let’s clean up and go,” Sam requested, and they made quick work of the grave, covering the bones up efficiently.

Twenty minutes later Dean was pulling Baby up to the motel they were staying at and they were stumbling into the room.

Dean flicked on the lights, dropping his duffel on the bed.  Sam dropped his as well, sitting on the edge of the mattress in exhaustion.

Dean could tell that Sam was tired, but knew that he needed to shower before he fell asleep, so he went over to his brother.

“Come on, Sammy,” he said, pulling him by the hands.  “Up and shower.”  Sam grunted in response, but stood as requested.  

In the light of the motel room, Dean could see the bruises beginning to form on Sam’s neck where the ghost had choked him.  Lightly, he brushed his fingertips against his brother’s throat, before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on the forming color.  Sam sighed against his brother, relishing in the attention.

Dean pulled Sam by the hands to the bathroom, ordering him to strip as he got the water temperature to the right level.  Sam enjoyed steaming hot showers after hunts, and Dean was determined to give Sam exactly what he needed tonight, to make sure his brother was alright after the fight.

When the water was just right, Dean turned to see Sam naked and waiting, leaned against the sink with his arms across his chest.  “Come on, Sammy.  Hop in.”

Dean maneuvered Sam into the shower, pushing him under the spray before Dean stripped his own dirty clothes.  He quickly joined, knowing that Sam’s exhaustion meant he was going to be worthless in the cleaning process.  

Sam stood there silently with his eyes closed as Dean lathered his hands with shampoo, massaging Sam’s head before pushing him under the spray to rinse.  Dean’s sudsy hands then moved along Sam’s body, scrubbing the dirt and grime away until Sam’s skin was a soft pink color.

Even though Sam was exhausted, his body responded to the gentle touches given to him by his brother. His dick hardened, the harsh red color of his helmet standing out against his pink skin.  Once the rest of Sam was completely clean, Dean’s hands tugged at Sam’s dick, pulling a groan from his little brother.

“Dean-“ Sam choked, his voice still not back to normal.  Dean placed a kiss on Sam’s bruised throat before he trailed his way down Sam’s body, moving to his knees so that he could take Sam into his mouth.

The spray of the water fell over the two of them as Dean pleasured his brother, working him in a way only Dean could.  His hands and mouth moved in tandem, earning whimpers and moans from Sam’s pretty mouth.

One of Dean’s hands dropped to his own hard cock, working himself to the feeling and sounds of his brother as Sam came closer to the edge.  It was one more deep-throat swallow that had Sam coming down his brother’s throat and the taste threw Dean into his orgasm as well, the shower rinsing his spunk down the drain quickly.

Once Dean had given Sam’s cockhead one last kiss, he rose back to his feet, his mouth finding Sam’s for a single, bruising kiss.  He reached around Sam to turn the water off, his brother now even more exhausted from post-orgasm bliss than he was before from just the fight.

Sam let Dean towel dry him off, and stumbled his way to the bed as Dean dried himself off.  Sam was already sleeping when Dean crawled under the covers next to him, so Dean gently maneuvered his brother so that they were spooning, Dean holding Sam against his chest protectively.

No ghost was going to take his brother from him, he would be sure of that.


End file.
